The Mighty Snowpaw and the Birth of Love
by Polar Bear Cub
Summary: Pauline is in the 6th year of Hogwarts. Loki is Pauline's good friend from the same house, but Loki has a crush on her. Pauline friendzones Loki because she only loves professor Snape. Loki also creates an evil organization, because he always secretly wanted to take over Hogwarts. Loki also tries to force Pauline to love him, but she still loves professor Snape only.
1. Chapter 1

_ Chapter 1:_

PAULINE'S EARLIER LIFE

My name is Pauline. I was born in 10 of October of 1995 in Helsinki, Finland. I have a platinum blonde bob haircut with a green streak on the right side of my hair and a diagonally cut fringe, and I always wear a hard C-shaped green hairband on my head, and I have a tongue piercing, blue eyes with green in the center, and very pale skin, and I am 5ft 8in tall. I am a typical Norse girl. My parents and older sister are muggles, but I am a muggle-born witch. I am a dhampir because my dad is a dhampir too. I am Finnish, but I have Swedish and Norwegian heritages too, so I am a Norse girl. When I was 2 years old, I experienced magical things like other witches experience before they enter Hogwarts, or any other witchcraft and wizardry school. I got my Hogwarts Acceptance Letter in 2006. I was still 10 years old the time when I got my Hogwarts Acceptance Letter, but I was turning 11 years old in October of 2006, and I received the letter before I turned 11 because of a certain reason.

I moved to the United Kingdom in 2006 so I can go to Hogwarts. I moved to Sakura's home. Sakura is a Japanese half-blood witch, and she is my best friend too. She became my best friend the same day I moved to the United Kingdom. I went to the Diagon Alley for the first time in my life with Sakura, and there we bought everything we need to Hogwarts. Then one day came that moment that I went to the Hogwarts Express. It was quite amazing to enter the platform 9¾. Then I entered the train for the first time with Sakura. There were other young wizards and witches, but I didn't know them yet. Later, we arrived at Hogsmeade, and then we were going to Hogwarts. When we were at Hogwarts, we were 40 children. One boy was talking with everybody, and it seemed like that boy was popular. I didn't know the name of the boy, but the boy had curly and messy dark brown thick hair, and sunglasses. Then we entered the Great Hall, and later the sorting ceremony began. "Howard Crackleberg." –Professor Widdershins said the name of the boy that seemed to be popular. Howard sat on the chair, and Widdershins put the Sorting Hat on his head. "Gryffindor!" –The Sorting hat said. Howard was sorted into Gryffindor. Howard is a 6ft 1in ½ tall boy with messy and curly thick dark brown hair, green eyes, and light skin, and he likes fashion a lot, and he is a nice happy chill boy, so he is the cool dude of Hogwarts. His whole name is Howard Atticus Crackleberg. "Isadora Johansen." –It was Isadora's turn, and I guessed that Isadora must be Nordic too. Isadora has a dark brown messy and choppy bob haircut and green eyes and light skin, and she is 2 centimeters taller than me. Isadora's full name is Isadora Eivor Johansen. "Ravenclaw!" –The Sorting Hat sorted her into Ravenclaw. "Loki Laufeyson." -It was Loki's turn. Loki seemed like he was thinking something very deeply, and Loki got very happy when he was sorted into Slytherin. "Sakura Honda." –It was Sakura's turn, and Sakura was sorted into Slytherin too. Sakura's name is Sakura Yui Honda, and Sakura is a shy kind girl. I started hoping that I would be sorted in Slytherin as well. "Milica Stern." –It was Milica's turn. "Hufflepuff!" –The Sorting Hat sorted Milica to Hufflepuff. Milica has long light dirty blonde hair and green eyes and light skin. Milica is a 5ft 10in tall girl, so she is very tall, and her full name is Milica Mariya Stern. Then it was my turn after Milica, and when I sat in the chair and professor Widdershins put the Sorting Hat on my head, I was trembling and I was crying a little bit because I hoped that I get sorted into Slytherin. I saw a handsome professor with black neck length hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and black clothes staring at me, and he seemed to hope something. "Now it is your turn, little Pauline, and you are sorted into… Slytherin!" –I got very shocked and I cried of happiness. I saw that the handsome professor who had black neck length hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and black clothes was also very happy when I got sorted into Slytherin and I ran to the Slytherin table, and Sakura was sitting in the table. There were still other students who were going to get sorted too. After the Sorting Ceremony, we were eating the good feast food that was on the tables.

"Hello, my name is Loki. Nice to meet you Pauline." –Loki met me, and he wanted to be my friend. "Oh hello, nice to meet you, Loki." –I said, and I shaked hands with Loki. "And wow, Loki is the name of the Norse deity, right?" –I asked. "Yes Pauline, and I must tell you that I am actually the same Norse deity, I had to get born in human form for a certain reason." –Loki told who he is. I was very shocked. "What? Really? Can you prove it to me?" –I asked. Loki played a prank with his deity powers, and I got even more shocked. "Oh my goodness, you ARE the Norse deity!" –I said very loudly, because I was very shocked. Sakura was also very shocked. Then Anna wanted to be our friend. "Hello, I am Anna Cyrah Awolowo, I am from Nigeria and I am a pureblood witch, and you people seem to be interesting. Can I be your friend?" –Asked Anna. "Sure, I like having friends!" –I accepted Anna as my friend, and she became our friend. Anna is very social. Anna is 1 centimeter taller than me. Jericho also started talking to us, and we became good friends. Jericho is an English pureblood wizard. "Hey, do you know who is that handsome professor with black neck length hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and black robes?" –I asked a certain older female student from Slytherin. "His name is Severus Snape, he is a professor, and he is from our house. He is handsome, right Pauline?" –The older female student from Slytherin answered. The handsome professor with black hair is professor Snape. "Yes, professor Snape is so handsome! I have a crush on him now." –I answered. This was the first time I fell in love with professor Snape. "Well well, you have a crush on professor Snape, and it seems it doesn't matter if he is in his 40s." –Loki was surprised that I had a crush on a man who is a year older than my mom. "Professor Snape is so handsome and professor Snape is the man of my dreams, I want him." –I answered. "You know that you have to be at least 16 years old to be in a relationship with a man over 18 years old in the United Kingdom, right?" –Loki asked as my romantic feelings for Severus Snape are quite controversial. "I will wait." –I answered. "But Pauline, are you sure you want to wait? And don't I look like a younger professor Snape actually? Don't you want me?" –Loki asked. "What? I only want professor Snape!" –I yelled because I am sometimes a tsundere, because I start panicking and I get scared sometimes. "Just kidding Pauline, you got Loki'd! I anyway don't want to have a love relationship yet, I'm too young and I don't even have romantic feelings yet." –Loki told the truth. I sighed, but I also laughed.

The second day of my first year in Hogwarts I met Howard and Milica, and they became my good friends too. Howard is a very popular boy at Hogwarts and many students like him, especially girls. Milica is a half Russian half Scottish pureblood witch who gets bullied a lot by Loki and Isadora, because Milica is a "dumb blonde" and quite naive, but I respect Milica, and Milica is one of my good friends, and she is very kind. Howard is half Welsh and half English, and he is a pureblood wizard. In the second year of Hogwarts there was nothing really special, but I remember 2 funny things when we were playing some games. The funny thing is that the game pieces looked like some chocolate. "Oh, that looks like chocolate!" –I said very loud and I was kind of laughing. Loki pretended to eat the game pieces, and I laughed. Anna and Sakura laughed very much too. 2 special things happened in my third year of Hogwarts. My boggart is Lily Evans Potter because I am very jealous. When I cast Riddikulus on the Lily boggart, Lily becomes morbid obese. Everybody laughed at the thing of Lily Evans becoming morbid obese. Then it was Milica's turn, and Milica's boggart was a scary insect named tarantula hawk, and when Milica cast Riddikulus on her tarantula hawk boggart, the boggart becomes a beautiful blue butterfly. Isadora's boggart is a rat, and the rat turned into Mickey Mouse when Isadora cast Riddikulus on her boggart. The Hufflepuff's redhaired boy named Christian's boggart is a random chav, and I do understand why. The chav boggart turned into an emo when he cast Riddikulus on his boggart. Then Howard's boggart is a thief, and I also understand why Howard fears thieves, and the thief turns into a clown when he casts Riddikulus on the thief. Anna fears Slenderman, so her boggart is Slenderman, and when she casts Riddikulus on her boggart, Slenderman also turns into a clown. Sakura's criminal boggart also turns into a clown when she casts Riddikulus. Then it was Loki's turn, and Loki's boggart surprised me a lot. Loki's boggart is Thor Odinson, so it is actually true that Loki is the real Norse deity named Loki, and when he casts Riddikulus on his Thor boggart, Thor gets weak. It was Nigel's turn after Loki, I didn't really know Nigel, but his boggart is a random bully, and the bully boggart turned into an unlucky person when he cast the same spell. Jericho's boggart was professor Jamie Jackson, and it surprised me too, because I fear professor Jackson too, and Jericho turned the professor Jackson boggart into a manga character by casting the same spell. After everybody else, it was Rita's turn, and her boggart was a scary mountain troll, but when Rita cast Riddikulus, her boggart turned into a small fairy. One night I had a very special dream that professor Snape and I went to Finland, and then he asked if I can become his girlfriend, and I said yes. Then it was morning, and I woke up and I realized it was a dream, and I got upset that it was a dream only. In my fourth year, I had 2 times a dream with the same topic about professor Snape falling in love with me, and in those 2 dreams I heard that I saved professor Snape with my love energy in 1998 when I was 3 years old, and I also heard in those dreams that I loved professor Snape since the day I was born, and I still love professor Snape. The dreams were very mysterious, but amazing. In my fifth year, I started having these coincidences about professor Snape, and I was so curious. "How come I keep having these coincidences about professor Snape?" –I asked on my mind. Meanwhile, Loki and Isadora bully Milica a lot because she is a naïve "dumb blonde". "LOKI'D!" –Loki and Isadora shouted and laughed like jerks. Milica didn't cry though, but she seemed to be angry but confused. Loki is my friend, but Isadora is a mean girl from Ravenclaw, and Isadora bullies me a lot too, and mainly because Isadora is very jealous, and she also thinks that she is better than anyone else because she is very intelligent. Isadora is Norwegian and she is a pureblood witch too, and she was born in the 2nd of December of 1994. I found out my patronus is a polar bear, and Milica's patronus is a sheep, and Isadora's patronus is a bat. Loki's patronus is a wolf, and Jericho's patronus is an ocelot. Howard's patronus is a lion, while Christian's patronus is a sparrow. Anna's patronus is a dolphin, and Sakura's patronus is a harp seal. This is what I want to say about my first 5 years in Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chapter 2:_

6th year begins

Today is the second day of the beginning of a new Hogwarts year. I am now in the 6th year, and I am soon going to turn 16. I was having fun with Anna and Sakura in the middle courtyard. "Yay, I heard a comedy show is coming to Hogwarts!" –I said very happily. "Yes, Pumpkin Top is coming to Hogwarts, he is a funny comedian wizard." –Anna explained. "Hi girls!" –Loki and Jericho came to see us and joined our conversation and fun time. "Hi Loki, hi Jericho." –I greeted them. "So what's up today, little Pauline?" –Loki asked in a flirty way. I got a bit creeped out, but I tried to forget the bad feeling. "Eh, I'm good today. What about you, Loki?" –I asked Loki, while Jericho was talking with Anna and Sakura. "Oki doki Loki. Hey, I am good today too!" –Loki answered happily, and Loki caressed my hair, and I got creeped out again. Then it was time for the Muggle Studies class, and we walked to the classroom. The teacher of the Muggle Studies is professor Hans Silas Crackleberg, Howard's uncle. Professor Crackleberg is Howard's dad's older brother. Professor Crackleberg looks like Howard's dad, but with a skinnier face. Howard's dad and uncle are Welsh pureblood wizards. Howard's dad and professor Crackleberg have short black hair and green eyes, and they are both 6ft 1in 1/2 tall and muscular. The topic of today's Muggle Studies class was the muggle science. "Muggles use science to find out things about planet Earth. There are a lot of muggle scientist places where they experiment and analyze things about planet Earth." –Professor Crackleberg explained. "Pauline, you are a muggleborn witch. Do you know a very special thing about muggle science?" –Professor Crackleberg asked. "The muggle scientists say a lot of things, but most of the things they found out are just theories, and not proven. And muggle scientists also say scary things sometimes, like ends of planets." –I answered. "That is correct. 5000 points to Slytherin!" –Professor Crackleberg gave Slytherin points. Then he keeped explaining things, and the students sometimes answered him. "Now, you may do the work." –Professor Crackleberg gave us the work. I was sitting with Anna. "Psst, Pauline!" –Anna whispered. "Yes, Anna?" –I asked and I was surprised. "How is it going with professor Snape?" –Anna asked in a curious way. "Oh, Snape is very sweet to me, I LOVE him!" –I whispered to Anna. "You girls, hey! If you don't stop whispering to each other during the class, you'll lose points from your house." –Professor Crackleberg warned us. Anna and I got quiet. 2 hours later I was going to talk with professor Snape, but then Amber came. "PAULIIINEE! How are you!?" –Amber asked happily again. Amber is a very energetic and happy girl in the Gryffindor house. She is the party animal of Gryffindor. "Oh hello, my friend! I am good, what about you?" –I asked and smiled. "That's grrrrrrreat! You are a very amazing girl, Polly!" –Said Amber to me. "And what are you thinking about now, Polly?" –Amber asked me. "Oh, I am thinking about my crush. HE IS SO LOVELY!" –I answered with my eyes heart-shaped. "That's nice, but who is your crush? My crush is that Hufflepuff boy named Christian!" –Amber talked to me. I suddenly got scared because I was protecting my secret that my crush is professor Snape. "Eh, I don't want to tell who is my crush, it's very secret." –I answered Amber. "Oh, I see. Well, don't worry, it's good to have some secrets too sometimes. But I would like to invite Christian to talk with us!" –Amber respected me. "Hey, Chrissy!" –Amber invited Christian to talk with us. Christian blushed, but he came. Christian Flanagan is a very shy and clumsy Hufflepuff boy from Ireland, and Christian is 6ft 0in tall, and he is a half-blood wizard. "Uh, hey Amber… What do you want now…?" –Asked Christian in a very scared way. "I just wanted you to talk with us, Chrissyboy." –Said Amber. "And, uh… What are you girls talking about?" –Christian asked in a shy way again. "We are talking about anything, Chrissy. Also, do you like this, Chris?" –Amber groped Christian. Christian was feeling uncomfortable. "Amber! What are you doing? Uh…" –Christian was panicking a lot. "Uh, well, Christian. Do you like any girls? I like you, you are my favorite redhead male, Chrissy." –Amber was groping Christian. "Aaaaah please Amber stop! I don't like this, but you are a nice girl, but please Amber, stop!" –Christian yelled of fear. "What is happening here?!" –Professor Jackson came to see the situation. I was very embarrassed about Amber's flirting to Christian. "Professor Jackson… Amber groped me…" –Christian told professor Jackson. "Poor Christian…" –I felt sorry for Christian. Amber was too wild at that moment. "Miss Winsford, that is not how you treat males. 100 points from Gryffindor for groping a Hufflepuff male student." –Said professor Jackson, and then Jackson continued walking somewhere, but he winked his eye to me, and again I got creeped out. Why do many males like to creep me out like Loki and professor Jackson? I started having a stomachache because of the males' behaviors…

A week after the 6th year started, it was the happy moment when we were sitting on the Great Hall tables. I was sitting next to Loki, but I wanted to sit next to professor Snape. But I couldn't sit next to professor Snape at that moment. "Ladies and Gentlemen, now it's the great moment when a celebrity comes to Hogwarts… Ladies and Gentlemen, PUMPKIN TOP THE COMEDIAN!" –Professor Severus Snape gave the speech of the beginning of Pumpkin Top's comedy show, and then Snape went to sit on his chair, and Pumpkin Top entered the stage. "Hellooo Hellooo everybody! I am Quinton Ariel Lanternjack, also known as Pumpkin Top, and I am a comedian and today I will make you laugh and happy! But first I must tell that I attended Hogwarts the years 1986-1993 and I was in Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligent witches and wizards. My boggart is the Smiledog, but my patronus is the squirrel, and I am an English pureblood wizard. But, let's start the comedy show now!" –Pumpkin Top presented himself. "How many Veela does it take to light a wand? Really just one but more than a hundred boys will probably insist to do it for her." –Pumpkin Top said the first joke. Pumpkin Top was telling a lot of fun jokes, but I still wanted to go to sit next to professor Snape. Loki noticed that I was worried that if I can ever sit next to professor Snape. "Pauline? Are you okay?" –Loki whispered to me. "Eh, I am alright. I just want to sit next to professor Snape." –I answered honestly. "You know that's not always possible, Pauline?" –Loki asked by whispering to me… I got confused and embarrassed again. Then professor Snape saw me and Loki whispering to each other. "Psst! You two. Seems like you can't be silent. Pauline, you come sit next to me then." –Said professor Snape. Professor Snape grabbed my hand and made me sit next to him. "Dawn, could you please go sit next to mister Laufeyson, as he was talking during the show?" –Professor Snape asked professor Widdershins. "Sure, Severus." –Professor Widdershins answered and went to sit next to Loki. Then I sat on Widdershins's chair, so then I was sitting between professor Snape and professor Jackson. I moved a bit closer to Snape, as I don't like professor Jackson because professor Jackson is a weirdo. Meanwhile, Pumpkin Top was telling a lot of funny things and jokes, and I laughed a lot. "How many centaurs does it take to light up a single wand? Two; one to say the spell and the other to keep remarking how bright the wand is tonight." –Pumpkin Top said another joke, while I was getting a bit sleepy. "Are you sleepy?" –Professor Snape whispered to me. I blushed of being quite excited. "Yes." –I whispered to professor Snape. "You may put your head on my shoulder." –Professor Snape said in a sweet way. Oh I blushed again, but I put my head on Sev's shoulder. I felt Severus's softness and he smelled so good, and he was warm in a good way. Then I fell asleep during the whole show. 45 minutes after, the show ended, it was time to go meet Pumpkin Top and to get some autographs from him. "Wake up, the show ended, but you can go meet Pumpkin Top and get an autograph." –Professor Snape woke me up, and I realized that Snape and I were the last ones who were sitting, and we were still sitting next to each other. "You want to go meet Pumpkin Top?" –Professor Snape asked me in a kind way. "Oh yes, baby." –I answered, and I was a bit sleepy, and I didn't know what did I say. "I'm sorry, what?" –Professor Snape asked and was confused about what did I say. "Eh, I said yes only. What did you hear?" –I asked in an embarrassed way. "Oh, you are sleepy and I didn't hear you well, hun." –Professor Snape answered in a kind way. "But come, lets go meet the comedian." –Said professor Snape and he grabbed my hand. We arrived at the room were Pumpkin Top was. "Quinton, this girl wants an autograph from you. But I want an autograph as well. Can we get autographs?" –Professor Snape asked Pumpkin Top. "Okay, that greeeeeat! Come here young lady, you get an autograph from me." –Said Pumpkin Top, and I went to give Pumpkin Top my little blank paper, and he put his autograph on the little blank paper. "There you go, young lady. What is your name by the way?" –Pumpkin Top gave me the autograph and asked my name. "I am Pauline." –I answered. I felt like Pumpkin Top was about to do a funny trick. "Pauline. Take this nice box, and open it." –Pumpkin Top gave me a nice colorful box. I opened it, but the box threw some whipped cream on my face. "What was this?!" –I asked. I was very surprised, but it was funny the thing that happened. I laughed. Pumpkin Top also laughed. Then I had to go to the Slytherin girls' dormitory. "I have to go now, thanks for the show, Pumpkin Top! Good night professor Snape and Pumpkin Top!" –I said as I went to the dormitory. "Good night." –Snape and Pumpkin Top answered. Pumpkin Top has ginger afro hair and green eyes, and his height was an average male height. Pumpkin Top pranked Snape. "What was that?" –Professor Snape asked a bit angry. "Oh Severus, calm down, this was just a little joke. Heheh." –Said Pumpkin Top. "Yeah, heh-heh hah-hah… How funny." –Answered Snape in a very annoyed way.

After the weekend after the comedy show, it was the time of Herbology class. The topic of today's Herbology class was the study of magical trees. "Alright class, this is the whomping willow and it's a very dangerous tree." –Said professor Widdershins. Professor Widdershins is the teacher of the Herbology. We were on a field trip to see magical trees. I enjoy field trips and they are very fun. 2 hours later was time for the potions class, my favorite class, because Severus Snape is the teacher of the potions class. Today's potions class topic was the levitation potion. It's a potion that's very dangerous to do, and the potions is for levitation. Professor Snape was telling about the potion and asking us questions that what do we know. "And you may now mix the potion, but carefully follow the instructions on the book, as it is dangerous to mix the potion." –Said professor Snape. I stared at professor Snape, because he is so handsome and he is my crush. Suddenly professor Snape stared at me too, and smiled to me in a good way, and I am anyway professor Snape's favorite student. I blushed of excitement. Professor Snape is very cute and handsome. Loki noticed that me and professor Snape were staring at each other, and Loki got angry because Loki is jealous. Loki stared angrily at professor Snape. Professor Snape noticed that Loki was staring angrily at him, and he got angry at Loki too. "Why are you staring at me like that, Mr. Laufeyson?" –Professor Snape answered angrily to Loki, and Loki got embarrassed. Loki was very jealous. I laughed silently at Loki.

Today is 10 of October of 2011, and I turn 16. Finally the age that allows me to have romantic relationships with men over 18 years old, and I am looking forward to the moment that Severus Snape will fall in love with me. "Happy birthday, Pauline!" –Said everybody. We had a birthday party and we had fun. We were eating delicious strawberry cake. Then we were playing the birthday games and it was very fun, and then came the moment that we can dance. I asked professor Snape to dance with me, and professor Snape accepted. Oh it was a happy moment again with professor Snape, but we aren't having a romantic relationship yet. "Ehm, Pauline? Do you want to dance with me too?" –Asked Loki after I danced with Severus Snape. "Oh sure, but let's dance in a friend way, okay?" –I asked. "Sure, Pauline." –Loki grabbed me and made me dance with him. Loki was dancing a funny dance and I danced the funny dance too. The students who were invited in my birthday party were all the students on my year only. But all the teachers were attending my birthday party too.

Today is Tuesday, 11 of October of 2011 and we were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and the teacher of the class was Jamie Jackson, the teacher who is kind of a freak. He was giving the DADA lesson. I was thinking about the funny videos I was watching on the Wizard PC. I laughed silently. "Hey you, young lady. What are you laughing about?" –Professor Jackson came closer to me and asked me. "Ehm, I remember a funny video." –I answered honestly. "Tell us more about the video." –Jackson answered. "So the video is about Uncle Dolan, it's a parody of Donald Duck, and he said something funny, but you know, it's a great thing to laugh, I can't hold my laugh. If I hold my laugh, then I get a lung ache." –I answered. Professor Jackson got annoyed and he punched me on my head. "That's 500 points from Slytherin, young lady, for saying stupid excuses." –Professor Jackson was very annoyed. But then he winked his eye at me, and then I got again creeped out. Professor Jackson is such a dirty man. "Oh, he seems to like you, Pauline." –Jericho whispered to me. I blushed very much. I was so creeped out.

2 weeks later the Halloween party came, and I wore a Japanese school uniform as a Halloween costume. "Pauline! You wear a Japanese school uniform! That's so awesome! I am glad you like my country a lot! Nice costume!" –Sakura said very happily and smiled. Sakura was dressed as a spider-girl, and Anna was dressed as a cat. "Thank you, Sakura. Your costume is very nice too." –I answered very happily. We started eating the Halloween feast food. It was very delicious, especially the Halloween desserts. Then it was time for some Halloween games. "Pauline, do you want to play the games with us?" –Professor Snape asked. And I surely accepted, as I wanted to play the Halloween game with professor Snape. Oh, another good chance to be with professor Snape. Professor Snape grabbed my hand and I walked with him, and then we arrived at the place where the game was. "Alright, I am going to explain the rules." –Said professor Snape. Snape started explaining the rules, and then after he explained the rules, we began playing the game. I chose the silver game piece. The game pieces were golden, silver, bronze, black, and white. Professor Snape chose the black piece. The players in this game were me, professor Snape, Edward Gingold, Nigel Lanternjack, and professor Jamie Jackson. Again I had to be in the same place where Jackson is, but thank goodness Snape was next to me and Snape was touching me in a kind way. I started blushing but worrying because professor Jackson was playing the game with us… "Everything alright?" –Professor Snape asked me by whispering. "Eh? Ye-yes! Everything is alright! Heheheh…" –I answered in an awkward way. Professor Snape nodded. We were continuing the game. It was then professor Jackson's turn and he moved his game piece on the game board. After the game, it was time for the Halloween disco, and I danced with professor Snape. It was so fun dancing with professor Snape. "So Pauline, you like anime?" –Professor Snape asked. "Yes, I do. It's fun entertainment." –I answered. "I'm glad you have some fun movies and series to watch then, hun." –Answered professor Snape. The Halloween party was very fun and I enjoyed it.

2 days later I was in the History of Magic class, and the teacher of the History of Magic is professor Widdershins this time. The topic of the class was the visit of Slavic witches and wizards during the middle ages. "Alright, does anyone know anything about Slavic witches and wizards? Today the topic is the visit of Slavic witches and wizards during the middle ages." –Professor Widdershins announced. No one had any clue of the topic. Professor Widdershins started explaining about the topic. "The wizards and witches from the Slavic countries visited Hogwarts in the Medieval times. They got together with the British wizards and witches for a certain reason. The reason was about a witch and wizard meeting." –Said professor Widdershins. "Could anyone tell why they had a meeting during those times?" –Asked professor Widdershins. No one answered, as no one really knew. "Turn to page 40, please, and you may do the work now." –Professor Widdershins demanded. Then we found out the reason of the meeting was mentioned in the page 40. I was sitting next to Sakura. The November 11th dance was coming on Friday, and we were preparing for the dance. Everybody asked someone to dance, and I was very excited to ask Severus Snape to dance with me. "Psst! Pauline? Who will you ask to dance with you?" –Asked Sakura by whispering. "I will ask professor Snape to dance with me." –I answered by whispering to Sakura. Sakura nodded happily. I was waiting a lot to ask Snape to dance with me, that hottie. Then we were doing homework, and I was with Howard and Milica in the Hogwarts Library. Howard and Milica wanted to do the homework with me. "So, I am glad you are here with me now, Howie and Millie. Let's do the homework now together." –I answered. I wore my big framed glasses. The brand of my glasses is Tommy Hilfiger, a muggle brand. "Yup, you are our good Slytherin friend, Pauline." –Answered Howard. "So, about the Medieval time visit from the Slavic countries to Britain… I found out what is the place where the Slavic wizards and witches came. The place is Svanetia." –I said. "Svanetia? That's in Georgia. How do you know so much about that place?" –Milica asked. Milica was very curious and surprised about me knowing about Svanetia, as Milica is half Russian but half Scottish. "Oh, well, I heard about Georgia a lot, but I found out that there is a wizard place in Svanetia, I just read about it on the books what I found in this Library." –I answered honestly. "Oh, I see." –Milica asked and knew she was not so smart again. Then we started doing the homework. "Pauline, who did you ask to dance with you?" –Asked Howard. Howard asked in a very funny way. "I didn't ask yet, but I will ask after we did the homework. Who did you ask, Howard?" –I said honestly and I asked as I was curious. "Oh, I asked this beautiful Russian girl Milica." –Howard answered happily. Howard and Milica seemed to like each other a lot, and I honestly thought that they would be a good couple. "That's great!" –I answered happily. After we did the homework, I went walking to Snape's office and I was very excited. I was so excited but scared that I started to feel a bit dizzy. I knocked the door of Snape's office. "Come in." –Professor Snape answered. "Pauline! It's you!" –Professor Snape answered happily, as I am his favorite student. "Hi, I just wanted to ask that… Umm… Do you want to dance with me on the November 11th dance?" –I asked and I was about to faint as I was very scared. I really hoped professor Snape didn't get anyone to dance with him. "Pauline… Yes! Ofcourse I will dance with you!" –Professor Snape answered in a kind way. I was very shocked and happy then. I never thought this moment would come. "Oh, thank you!" –I answered very happily. "Give me a hug, little girl." –Professor Snape demanded. I went closer to professor Snape and professor Snape hugged me. He smelled so good and he gave me a great hug. It was so nice hugging professor Snape. "I must go now, I have to meet Anna and Sakura now." –I said honestly. "Okay, hun. See you later then." –Said Snape. "See you later." –I answered. Professor Snape smiled in a kind way and I smiled back. Then I went to see Anna and Sakura. "PAULINE! What happened? You seem to be very happy!" –Said Sakura and Anna at the same time. "Professor Snape accepted my invitation to dance with him!" –I answered. "My goodness! CONGRATULATIONS!" –Anna and Sakura answered in a very happy way. "Ehm, Pauline. Do you want to dance with me?" –Asked Loki. "I am sorry, Loki, I already asked professor Snape to dance with me and he accepted." –I answered honestly. "I see." –Loki was upset but nodded. Then Loki walked to another direction.

4 days later it was finally the night of the November 11th dance. I was a bit late, because I was getting ready. I put my green strapless dress on, and I put some makeup. Then I walked with Anna and Sakura to the Great Hall. "Well, Pauline. Tonight is the great moment that you can dance with professor Snape. Good luck." –Said Anna in a cheerful way. Then I saw Snape drinking some water and I walked there where Snape was. "Hey Severus, I'm sorry that I'm late." –I said in a flirty way and I gave a kiss on professor Snape's cheek. Professor Snape blushed and smiled of cuteness, but Loki, Howard and Isadora got very shocked about the thing that I gave a kiss on professor Snape's cheek. "So Pauline… You like older men? You want a daddy? I never thought you are still so small emotionally. Heheh." –Asked Isadora in a bullying way. "MISS JOHANSEN!" –Professor Snape yelled at Isadora in an angry way, because she bullied me. Isadora blushed of embarrassment and went away. I also saw that Isadora was with Loki. I found out that Isadora asked Loki to dance with her. Isadora is a very annoying girl that bullies me and Milica. She thinks she is better than anyone else. I really hate Izzy. "Ladies and gentlemen… Tonight is the November 11th dance, a night of happiness, and tonight we can dance. May the dance begin now." –Announced professor Widdershins. Then professor Snape grabbed my hand and my waist and we started dancing. I felt Severus's warmth and softness, and everything was so emotional. Everybody started dancing too with the person they asked to dance. The music was beautiful and romantic. I felt very good with Severus Snape, and I always wanted to dance with him. Then after the romantic dance, they started playing awesome songs, and also muggle songs. Later, we had a karaoke time and we sang muggle and wizarding world songs. I was singing Michael Gray's The Weekend song. Then it was later Isadora's turn, and she sang Taylor Swift's Love Story song. During the Love Story song, everybody danced romantically with their dance partners, I also danced romantically with professor Snape. It felt so good again. Later after the karaoke, I danced fun dances with Severus Snape, and we had fun. This whole night was so amazing. And I slept well after this amazing night.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR

Wizard PC class now. Today is the second week of December 2011, and the topic of today's Wizard PC class is creating a video by using the video software. I was sitting next to Jericho and we were doing a Dolan video. "You two, what video are you doing?" –Professor Crackleberg asked. "We are doing a Dolan video, it is a bit inappropriate, but it's funny." –Jericho answered. "Oh, Uncle Dolan. The parody of Donald Duck, right? Anyway, do the video then." –Professor Crackleberg asked, and he didn't care about the video we were making. We took the Dolan's and other Dolan characters' face pictures from the Internet and we drew the bodies for the characters and we drew the situations. Then we went to the TTS voice software and website to get some funny voices, and we downloaded some music for the video. Later when we had all the necessary content for the video, we went to the video software and put all the pictures, voices and music on the video and made it all into a video. We had a good laugh when we watched the video. Jericho is 6ft 5in tall, and he has long blonde hair in a low ponytail, and he is an English pureblood wizard.

After this class it was time for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Again the class with professor Jackson. Professor Jackson has spiky ash blonde hair and a petit goatee beard and he is 5ft 11in tall, and he is from Gryffindor. He attended Hogwarts during the years 1989 to 1996. Professor Jackson is a bit perverted, as he flirts to many female students, especially me. But, the topic of the class is the destruction of curses. "So, anyone knows how to destroy curses?" –Asked professor Jackson. No one had any clue yet. "Okay, turn to page 50, and do the work on that page." –Demanded professor Jackson. I sat next to Anna. This time professor Jackson didn't creep me out again.

2 weeks has passed quickly, and it's Christmas today. "Here's a present for you, little miss. Merry Christmas." –Said professor Snape and he gave me a present. "Oh, thank you!" –I answered happily, and I hugged professor Snape. Professor Snape hugged me back. Again I felt the warmth and softness of Snape, and he still smells good. "I must go now, I am a bit busy. See you later." –Said professor Snape. "See you." –I answered and professor Snape walked to another place. I jumped and walked to another direction and I suddenly saw Anna and Sakura. "Pauline! Where did you get this present?" –Sakura asked and was curious. "I got this present from Snape. Can't wait to open it!" –I answered happily. "Let's go to our dormitory and open it then!" –Answered Anna. We went to our dormitory, and I opened the present I got from professor Snape. I got a nice silver necklace. "Wow, professor Snape sure has a good taste!" –Anna and Sakura said. I was very happy. Professor Snape is a nice man, but usually only to Slytherins, especially me, but I am in Slytherin. "Lets open the other presents too!" –Said Sakura. We opened the other presents as well, and we got nice things as presents.

A week later it was New Year's eve. The year was going to change from 2011 to 2012. We had an interesting topic about the 2012 Mayan Calendar thing. "So guys, do you know about the 2012 Mayan Calendar thing? They say that the world is going to end in December 2012." –Asked Jericho. No one of us were scared, as it's not possible for the world to end so quickly. "Nope. The world is not going to end, and I know it because I am a Norse deity." –Loki answered. "True. I also predict with my psychic abilities, and I see that the world is not going to end on December 2012." –Anna also answered. Jericho was surprised, as Loki and Anna predicted that the world isn't going to end. "Okay, I see." –Jericho answered. Loki and Anna nodded. Meanwhile, I was thinking about professor Snape again, and I wondered that what will professor Snape teach in the next classes. I was blushing of cuteness, because Severus Snape is so cute. "Pauliiine! What are your plans for the New Year? Hanging out with professor Snape?" –Loki asked. "Ehh. Yes. Professor Snape is my crush." –I answered. "Hmm, you must really like professor Snape… But isn't he a bit old?" –Loki asked. "What? No! Professor Snape is only 51, but he'll turn 52 in January 9." –I answered. Loki laughed silently. "Oh, you have daddy issues, Pauline." –Loki said and laughed a little bit at me, but he flirted to me too, as Loki wants me to be with him, not with professor Snape. "So what? I like older men! They are hot!" –I answered. I was being a tsundere again. "Hot? Really? Eww. You are a bit crazy, Polly." –Loki answered again. He still laughed at me but also flirted to me. I sighed, as Loki didn't understand me at all… He just expected me to be a normal girl who likes guys of the same age. But I only like older men, and I have a crush on Severus Snape. Few hours later, it was 23:00 at night. We went to the Great Hall, and we were eating the New Year feast. This time we had sushi, pizza, and other good food during the New Year. I took some sushi for me, because my favorite food is sushi. We also had some good soda for the New Year's eve. Too bad I couldn't sit this time next to professor Snape, as professor Snape sat in the professors' table. But I stared at professor Snape and thought about him… Professor Snape is just so sexy and handsome. Professor Snape is the man I always wanted in my life. "Pauline. You staring at professor Snape?" –Asked Anna. "Yes… He is so lovely…" –I answered. Anna nodded. "But Anna, can you maybe predict that what will happen between me and Snape in 2012?" –I asked. "Okay lets see… Hmm…" –Anna was predicting. I really hoped nothing bad will happen and I was feeling dizzy again because of fear. "PAULINE! I GOT A GOOD PREDICTION!" –Anna said very loud. I got surprised. "Wa-what is it?! Tell meeeeeee!" –I answered. "Professor Snape will fall in love with you!" –Anna whispered. I opened my mouth of shock. I was very shocked and happy. "Oh my goodness! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" –I yelled of happiness. Everybody then stared at me. I blushed of embarrassment and I apologized. Later came the moment when the year was going to change. "Okay Hogwarts, the year is changing, in 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0. HAPPY NEW YEAR, HOGWARTS! It is now 2012." –Professor Widdershins announced. Everybody yelled of happiness.

1 and a half week later I was in the Slytherin common room with Loki, Jericho, Anna and Sakura, and we were using our Wizard PC laptops. "Guys, I am going to watch some Dolan videos." –I said. I was going to watch the Uncle Dolan videos, the Donald Duck parody series. I went to YouTube and I searched the Dolan videos. Then my friends came around me to see the Dolan videos too. I clicked the Dolan video and the video started playing. The video was funny, and we all laughed a lot. "Lol, nice video, Pauline." –Loki said. We watched some more Dolan videos and we still laughed. It was a funny evening.

The next day, I suddenly had stomach aches, but because I had one of the female problems again. I wasn't very hungry as I felt bad because of the pain. "Pauline, why aren't you so hungry?" –Sakura asked and worried about me. "I'm not so hungry…" –I answered. Then professor Jackson walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor table and saw me. "You have to eat something more than just salad, will you?" –Professor Jackson asked. "No. I am not hungry." –I answered honestly. "10 points from Slytherin." –Professor Jackson lowered points from Slytherin. Then he walked away. Professor Jackson is sometimes a jerk too. "That was not nice from professor Jackson…" –Answered Anna honestly. I nodded my head. Then came professor Widdershins and also saw my plate of salad only. "What's wrong, Polly? Why aren't you so hungry?" –Asked Widdershins. "Well… I have these female problems again…" –I answered honestly. Widdershins nodded. "Okay, do you want to get some medicine from the hospital wing perhaps?" –Professor Widdershins asked very kindly. "Okay." –I answered and I got up from the chair, and I walked with professor Dawn Widdershins to the hospital wing. When we arrived at the hospital wing, I got some medicine for the stomach pain that came from my female problems.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Chapter 4:_

FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE

It's February 7. I am at the Potions class, my favorite class, because Severus Snape is the teacher of the Potions class. I am sitting with Sakura. Today we were doing the hair color potion. The potion is for changing the hair color temporarily, and it can be any hair color. "Alright, this potion is for changing the hair color, BUT! Just temporarily. Can anyone tell me that what are the necessary ingredients for this potion?" –Professor Snape asked. "Pauline, do you know what are the ingredients?" –Professor Snape asked. I got so excited again and I blushed. "Yes. We need some dragon blood, blueberries, and chlorella. That's the whole RBG, and we put as much of the ingredients to get the desired color. For natural colors, we add dark or light ash to the potion." –I answered. "Yes, that is true. 5000 points to Slytherin." –Professor Snape gave us points. I was so happy again that I was right. "You may now mix the potion, students." –Said professor Snape. We all started mixing the potion. Milica's potion exploded. "WHAT WAS THAT, MISS STERN?!" –Yelled professor Snape in an angry way at Milica. Milica wasn't embarrassed though. "I am sorry, sir." –Answered Milica. "Milica Stern, have you read the rules of the potion?" –Asked professor Snape. Professor Snape was very angry. "Nope." –Answered Milica very silently. Professor Snape sighed. "Read the rules. Have you ever mixed a potion?" –Professor Snape said and asked. "Yes, but I failed a lot of times. I don't know why." –Answered Milica. "You. Don't. Know. Why. You failed?" –Asked professor Snape. Professor Snape was annoyed. "Nope." –Milica answered. Professor Snape then sighed. "100 points from Hufflepuff, miss Stern." –Professor Snape lowered points from Hufflepuff. Milica is always a dumb blonde, and she is very naïve too. But I felt sorry for her though, because she is one of my good friends. Isadora and Loki laughed at Milica like jerks again. 

Later in the evening I was in the Slytherin common room with Sakura, Anna, Jericho, and Loki. We were chatting to other Hogwarts students with the Poison Apple Messenger. We had a groupchat, and we were 17 people in the group chat. There was Christian, Edward, Loki, Anna, Sakura, Howard, Milica, Rita, Nigel, Amber, Isadora, Jericho, Howard's older sister and younger brother, another Hufflepuff girl, a Slytherin girl from the first year, and Milica's older brother. "_HoWiE.94: Guys, have you heard about the thing that happened today in the potions class? :o_" –Howard asked on the group chat. "_milicamatryoshka:_ _Howie, please don't talk about it…_" –Answered Milica in the chat. "_foxy:.: We already know what happened, Milica. :DDDD_" –Loki laughed at Milica in the chat. "_Ah the potions class is the best… Professor Snape is so awesome! 3_" –I said on the chat. Then Howard's younger brother Ben said hi in the chat, and Rita and Nigel greeted him. "_Personified: yes, professor Snape lowered points from Hufflepuff, Milica. :D But would you know why? Because of your Barbie brain, Milica._" –Isadora bullied Milica again in the chat. _"foxy:.: LOL Izzy, Barbie brain. XD_" –Loki was on Isadora's side again. "_milicamatryoshka: oh thank you guys, I do want to be a Barbie :)_" –Milica answered in the chat. "_Personified: Oh, you are so welcome… *Lol, she doesn't even know*_" –Said Isadora in the chat. Then Amber sent a nice moving picture of a cartoon woman and a cartoon man dancing. "_Personified: Amber please, don't spam the party animal stuff. It's a good thing that you are happy though._" –Said Isadora to Amber in the chat. "_Personified: So, Pauline. How is it going with old Snape?" _–Asked Isadora in private in the chat. "_polarbearcub: Oh, he is so lovely._" –I said to Isadora in the private chat. "_Personified: I see… Then good luck with your dear old Snape, you little baby. You're such a baby if you want a man who could take good care of you. But I think you should need to be taken care of because you're such a baby._" –Isadora said to me in a rude way in the private chat. I really hate Isadora. 

The next day was February 8. Loki and I hanged out in the courtyard. "So Pauline… That was a fun chat yesterday, right?" –Asked Loki. "Yes, but you know… Isadora was being a bitch to me again." –I answered in a quite angry way. "How so? What did she say?" –Loki asked. "Well, Isadora called me a baby just because I have a crush on professor Snape." –I answered. Loki nodded. "Oh, don't pay attention to Isadora so much, she is quite selfish, but you know what Pauline?" –Asked Loki. "You should be proud that you have them big." –Said Loki. I had no idea what did he mean. "You mean, what big things do I have?" –I answered. "These." –Said Loki and he squeezed my breast. I got creeped out again, and I was starting to be a tsundere again. "E-ehh, Pauline? What's wrong? You don't look so happy… But… I have… To go now… I am busy…" –Loki was scared of me. "WAIT COME BACK! THAT WAS NOT NICE WHAT YOU JUST DID TO ME!" –I yelled again. Loki ran fast away from me. My tsundere level rised to 100% again. "Hi kids!" –Professor Widdershins greeted me and Loki. "Having fun in the courtyard?" –Professor Widdershins asked. "Yes, we do have fun…" –Answered Loki. Loki didn't know that this was not fun. "Okay, that's nice to hear. See you in classes, kids." –Professor Widdershins said and left. 

"Well Loki! How are you?" –Said Howard. "Hey Howie! I am good! What about you?" –Asked Loki. "I am good too! Let's go to the walk?" –Asked Howard. "Yes, Howard. I had a meeting with Howard now. See you later, Polly." –Said Loki and he went to walk with Howard. "So, how is it going with Milica, Howie?" –Asked Loki. "Good, she is cute and pretty, but we are still friends yet. But who do you like, Loki?" –Asked Howard. "Oh, I really like Pauline. She's so cute, and she really is so perfect… But she likes someone else… I hope she'll love me someday, but then again, I have the wife Sigyn, but she is in Asgard." –Answered Loki. "Don't worry, and if she won't, you'll find someone better. And tell me more about your things in Asgard." –Answered Howard. Loki explained about his things in Asgard and about his wife Sigyn. Meanwhile, I hanged out with Amber, the funny Gryffindor girl. Amber has brown long wavy hair, and dark brown eyes, and she is 5ft 5in tall. She is always very happy and crazy, and she likes to joke. Amber is a year younger than me, and she's not in my year. After a while, Loki and Howard returned from the walk. "Okay, that was a fun walk, Loki. But I have to go now, I am really busy. See you later!" –Said Howard. "Yes, see you later!" –Answered Loki. 

Later in the late evening, Howard was hanging out with Milica. "Look at the sky Milica… It has a lot of stars… Oh wow! I saw a shooting star!" –Said Howard. "Yes, Howard. Nice sky… But I think we should return to our dormitories." –Said Milica. "Yes Milica. Let's return to our dormitories." –Answered Howard. Howard and Milica arrived to the courtyard. "Milica, can I tell you something?" –Asked Howard. "Oh, what is it, Howie?" –Asked Milica. "What do you get when you cross Sirius Black with Remus Lupin? Really stupid puppies!" –Said Howard. Milica and Howard laughed a lot. Milica and Howard were alone. Then Milica started staring at Howard, and he stared back at Milica. Milica smiled, and Howard blushed and smiled. Howard then grabbed Milica's waist, and she blushed of emotion. Then Milica's and Howard's faces moved closer to each other, and they kissed. "I love you, Milica…" –Said Howard to her. "I love you too, Howard…" –Answered Milica. Howard and Milica kissed again. "Well, are you my girlfriend now, Millie?" –Said Howard. "Yes. Are you my boyfriend, Howie?" –Answered and asked Milica. "Yes, baby." –Said Howard. Howard and Milica smiled at each other and kissed again. "Well, I must go now back to the dormitory. Good night, Howie." –Said Milica. "Yes, I have to go back to my dormitory too. Good night." –Said Howard. Howard became Milica's boyfriend. 

The next day I was hanging out with Loki in the courtyard again. "Pauline, you really are such a hottie. Too bad you only like professor Snape… But it's okay, we can be friends…" –Said Loki. "Yes, let's just be friends." –I answered. "Pauline, what do you wear as panties?" –Asked Loki. Again I got creeped out. Why is Loki such a pervert? "What? No! I am not answering that!" –I yelled again because I got creeped out, and I was a tsundere again. I walked away, but Loki raised my skirt from behind. "PAULINE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WEAR? HOW SEXY!" –Yelled Loki. He discovered that I wear thongs. "Alright what is going on here? Oh-oops… Wow!" –Said professor Jackson. It was so awkward again… Loki and professor Jackson saw my butt and thongs… They are such dirty males. "Hey! Stop staring at my butt, please! My goodness!" –I yelled at Loki and professor Jackson. I was being a tsundere again, because Loki's and Jackson's behaviors were disgusting. I ran to somewhere else… I was alone then… "BOOH!" –Loki surprised me. "WHAT? WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" –I yelled. My tsundere level was again the maximum. "Hehheh… Well, I like your butt…" –Said Loki. I slapped Loki on his face. "THAT'S NOT NICE, LOKI! YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" –I yelled because I was a tsundere again. "Hey, chill down, Pauline. I'm just a male." –Said Loki honestly. "Pffft…" –I blowed of being annoyed. "Turku on Suomen persereikä. You know this joke?" –Asked Loki. I got surprised about the thing that Loki knew that Finnish sentence, and he said that sentence in a Finnish accent. "Oh yes, I know that joke. It means that Turku is Finland's asshole." –I answered. "Yes. Let's say it again." –Answered Loki. I smiled. "Turku on Suomen persereikä." –We both said the same at the same time. "And do you know the Finnish muggle soap opera named Salatut Elämät?" –Asked Loki. "Yes, I don't like that show. The show always has the same plot of relationships breaking…" –I answered. "Yes, you are right, but I know the Salkkarit remixes, like Ismo Laitela and Seppo Taalasmaa remixes, you know those remixes?" –Asked Loki. "Yes, they are funny." –I answered. Loki and me kept talking about the Finnish humour and jokes, and we also talked some Finnish too, as Loki is Norse.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

PAULINE FRIENDZONES LOKI

It's April 2012, the month when the spring gets more sunny. It's a nice sunny weekend day today, but it's still a bit cold. I was walking at the courtyard. Then professor Jackson came. "Would you come with me to my office for a while please?" –Professor Jackson asked me. "Sure." –I answered. Professor Jackson grabbed my wrist and walked quite fast while holding my wrist. Then we arrived at his office. I sat on a chair. "So tell me, how are you?" –Asked Professor Jackson curiously. "Oh good, I am thinking about my crush." –I answered. "Oh-kay. Do you want to tell me who is your crush? Is he mr. Laufeyson?" –Asked professor Jackson curiously. "Nope, Loki is just my friend only, and I don't want to tell that who is my crush." –I answered, and I was a bit annoyed and scared of telling the truth, because my crush is professor Snape, and I felt like if Jackson knows the truth, I would get a bad consequence. "Okay, fine. I was just curious." –Answered professor Jackson honestly. Suddenly someone knocked the door. "I am professor Snape, may I come in?" –Professor Snape was outside the office. It was professor Snape who knocked the door. "Yes, come in Severus." –Professor Jackson answered to Snape. "You wanted to talk with me, Jamie. Oh, hey there, Pauline." –Said professor Snape, and he also greeted me. "Hey, professor Snape…" –I greeted Snape too, and I got stomach butterflies. "Well, I think you two want to talk privately, I should leave, right?" –I said honestly. "Yes, we want to talk only us both in private."- Said professor Snape. I left the office, but I decided to secretly listen professor Snape's and professor Jackson's conversation. I put my ear against the wall and listened. "So, how is your life with your big nose, Severus?" –Asked professor Jackson. Snape got a bit offended, but he still ignored Jackson's comment. "You know what they say about big noses, big hands, big feet?" –Asked Snape. "Nope." –Professor Jackson answered. "Big dickies…" –Professor Snape answered. I got shocked, and I raised my eyebrows, and smiled of excitement. I guess Snape meant that he has a big penis. I was so excited. "Sakura!" –I said very loud when I saw Sakura, because I had to meet her. "Oh you're here now Pauline, I was waiting." –Sakura answered happily. "Sakura, if you would know what did professor Snape tell to professor Jackson!" –I told Sakura while I was still very shocked. "Tell!" –Sakura answered and wanted to hear my news. "I was listening secretly Snape's and Jackson's conversation in the office, and Jackson asked Snape that how is his life with his big nose, and then Snape asked him that does he know what they say about big noses, big hands, big feet, but he said no, and then Snape told him that big noses, big hands, and big feet mean big dicks!" –I answered. "REALLY?! Pauline! You are very lucky!" –Sakura answered happily. "Yes, lol. I want to see Severus Snape's penis though." –I answered. "Oh, I know you do. But Pauline, let's go hang out somewhere?" –Asked Sakura. "Sure. Where is Anna by the way?" –I asked. "She's busy right now." –Answered Sakura. I nodded. "Okay." –I said. "Ohh, Pauline is so cute. I really want her." –Said professor Snape in his mind. Professor Snape fell in love with me. 

Later after I met Sakura. I hanged out with Howard and Milica. "Hi Pauline." –Said Howard and Milica. "Hi." –I answered. "So, how are you today, Pauline?" –Asked Milica. "I am good, what about you two?" –I answered. "Yes, we are good too. Right, Milica?" –Said Howard. "Sure." –Said Milica. Then Milica and Howard kissed each other. "Oh. You two are together?" –I asked. I was curious, as I didn't know anything about Howard's and Milica's relationship. "Sure." –Said Howard and Milica. I was happy for them. "That's great. I am happy for you two. You really belong together!" –I answered happily. "Thank you! But who do you love, Pauline?" –Asked Milica. It was a moment that I had to tell that who do I love, and I got nervous again. "My crush is professor Severus Snape." –I answered honestly. "WHAT?! Professor Snape!?" –Said Howard and Milica. "Yes… He is handsome and he has a personality I like…" –I answered honestly. "Oh… That's great, but how old is he?" –Answered Howard. "He is 52." –I answered honestly. "Oh-kay… He's quite old then, isn't he?" –Answered Milica. "What? No! He is perfect." –I answered nervously. "Okay, we respect your opinion then, everyone has a different taste." –Answered Howard. "Good." –I answered. "Hi Pauline! We had to meet and go to Hogsmeade, right?" –Said Loki. "Oh, sure." – I answered. Loki saw that I was hanging out with Howard and Milica again. Milica stared at Loki in a bad way, because Loki bullies Milica. "And what are you staring at, you dumb Russian blonde?" –Said Loki. Loki was being mean to Milica again. "Hey! You have no right to be mean to my girlfriend!" –Howard answered in an angry way. "Girlfriend? That girl? Really?" –Answered Loki. Loki really hates Milica. "Yes. You got a problem with that, Loki?" –Asked Howard. "Oh… Sorry then. Pauline, lets go to Hogsmeade now." –Said Loki. "Okay. I am sorry about Loki by the way, you two." –I said to Howard and Milica. 

I went to Hogsmeade with Loki. I saw the nice wizard village again. Then we went to the candy shop in Hogsmeade. "So, Pauline. What candies do you want? You can go pick some candies, I am going to pick some candies too." –Said Loki. "Okay" –I said and nodded. I went to pick some candies. I took some chocolate frogs and a box of every flavor beans. I also took some other delicious candies. Then I went to checkout the candies, and Loki was there checking out his candies too. "Hey Pauline, I can pay your candies if you want, do you want?" –Asked Loki. "Oh, no thanks Loki. I can pay my candies." –I answered. Then I payed my candies, and I waited for Loki to come. Loki was paying his candies too. "Alright. I got my candy. Lets go back to Hogwarts." –Said Loki. We were going back to Hogwarts. Then we arrived back at Hogwarts. "Hey Loki, do you want some of my candy?" –I asked. "Oh no thanks, but do you want my candy?" –Asked Loki. "Can I get that one?" –I pointed at a pink piece of candy. "Sure. Take it." –Said Loki. I took the pink piece of candy. It was delicious. "You like it?" –Asked Loki. "Sure." –I answered happily. "But Pauline, look at me." –Demanded Loki. I looked at Loki and I wondered what he was going to do. He moved his face closer to my face. "Wait!" –I said. "What is it?" –Answered Loki. "Sorry Loki… I don't want to be your girlfriend." –I answered. "Why? Who do you want as your boyfriend?" –Asked Loki. "I want professor Snape as my boyfriend. I really have romantic feelings for Severus Snape…" –I answered honestly. "Okay, I see." –Answered Loki. "But don't tell anyone, okay? And lets be friends only." –I demanded. "Okay. I won't tell anyone. And lets be just friends." –Answered Loki. "Heheheh. I am going to tell everybody about your romantic feelings for Snape." –Said Loki in his mind. Loki was planning to destroy the good relations between me and professor Snape. "Well, I have to go now. See you later, Polly." –Said Loki. "Oh, see you later, Loki." –I answered. Later in the evening Loki was printing some papers that tell that I have romantic feelings for Severus Snape. He was going to give those papers to everybody, but I didn't know anything about it.


	6. Chapter 6

_ Chapter 6:_

THE TRUTH ABOUT PAULINE

Today I woke up very early. Earlier than I should. I wasn't tired anymore. I was getting ready for today. Today is Monday, 9th of April. Meanwhile, Loki was giving everybody papers where it said about my romantic feelings for Severus Snape. When I was walking on the courtyard, everybody stared at me and laughed at me at the same time. I wondered why they laughed so much. I was sure nothing wrong was with me. "Well well, Pauline. How is your Slytherin daddy, also known as Severus Snape?" –Asked Isadora. I had no clue why she asked me again. Isadora is a bitch though. "That's not your business. You are not my friend, Isadora." –I answered in an angry way. Isadora laughed. "Oh dear… You really do need some support from an adult." –Isadora said and laughed again. I saw everybody laughing at me. I had no clue why they laughed at me. Then I saw that professor Snape and professor Widdershins were talking to each other. I got a bit jealous and scared again. I wondered why they were talking to each other, but then I saw that Widdershins gave a paper to Snape, and I actually read something about me in the paper. "Severus, here is the paper what mister Laufeyson was giving to everybody. It clearly tells something about Pauline." –Said professor Widdershins. "Dawn, did Loki Laufeyson really tell this to everybody? What does this mean?" –Asked professor Snape. "Yes, mister Laufeyson was telling about Pauline's romantic feelings, but he did mention that who is her crush, or something like that." –Said professor Widdershins. I got very shocked, and my heart started beating very fast, and I started to feel bad. Then professor Snape and professor Widdershins saw me, and I ran away. I was very scared, embarrassed and shocked about everything. I thought that this is now the end of Severus's and my good relations between us. "PAULINE! Wait!" –Said professor Snape very loud. I still ran away, but professor Snape followed me. I entered an empty classroom. I started crying on the desk. I can't believe someone told about my romantic feelings for Severus Snape. I really thought I lost my hope. Then suddenly someone hugged me, and I got scared, because suddenly someone hugged me. I thought I was getting a bad consequence. "AH! I am so—Eh? Professor Snape?" –I asked and I wondered that why professor Snape hugged me. I thought he got angry at me and I thought he was going to take me to detention. "Don't worry, Pauline. Everything is alright." –Said professor Snape. He soothed me. "But, you already know that I have romantic feelings for you… I am sorry for having romantic feelings for you… But please, don't avoid me…" –I answered honestly. "I would never avoid you. And I would never reject you either. Don't worry. But mister Laufeyson was mean to you… No one should ever tell anyone people's secrets. But Pauline, I must say honestly that it's very cute that you have romantic feelings for me, and you are a cute girl." –Admitted professor Snape. I got shocked. I never thought professor Snape would think that I am cute. "Your face reminds me of someone who I know… She was very beautiful, just like you. But she had red long hair and green eyes, but same facial structure like you have…" –Professor Snape said and caressed my face. I blushed a lot, but I still shed tears from shock and fear. Loki was very mean to me. I never knew Loki would go so far. "Okay…" –I answered. "Yes. You look like Lily Evans. But let's go somewhere else, sweetie. Come hang out to my classroom. We have a fun entertainment time there. You may draw anime there." –Said professor Snape. "Okay…" –I answered. I discovered that Severus Snape started having a crush on me. This is one of the moments I always dreamed of. Then Severus took my hand and we walked to his classroom for the entertainment time. The entertainment time is only for Slytherins. Then we arrived at his classroom. And I went to sit somewhere. Anna and Sakura weren't in the classroom, but I sat next to a first year Slytherin girl. "Hello Pauline. My name is Demi Reading. I am from the first year." –Said the first year Slytherin girl. "Oh, hello…" –I answered. We all talked about media and entertainment during this whole class, while I was drawing anime. Demi is 5ft 3in tall, and she has a dark brown bob haircut and dark brown eyes, and she mentioned her patronus is a spider and her boggart is a criminal. Demi Reading is an English pureblood witch, and her middle name is Venus.

Meanwhile, in the courtyards, Milica was walking alone, but Loki was going to troll Milica again. "Hey, Milica!" –Said Loki to Milica. "What is it now, Loki?" –Milica answered in a stressed way. "What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" –Loki asked her a stupid question because Loki wanted to bully her again. "What the hell.. Is a… What!? What do you mean what the Hell is a Hufflepuff?" –Milica was confused. Loki started laughing. "LOKI'D!" –Loki yelled as he just trolled Milica. "Did you troll me again? That is not nice, sir!" –Milica was angry at Loki, but Loki went away and still laughed a lot. Milica sighed, and tried to forget Loki's stupid joke and then walked to another direction. Then she saw her Hufflepuff friends. One girl was an Iranian witch, and one girl was a Scottish witch. Christian also went to talk with Milica, and her friends.

I was still in the entertainment class, but I suddenly got my hands dusty. "I got my hands dusty, I need to go to the bathroom to wash my hands." –I said. "Okay, and come back soon." –Said professor Snape. I went to the girls' bathroom, and I saw Amber there in the bathroom. She was washing her own hands too. "Oh! Hey Pauline!" –Amber greeted me. "Hi Amber…" –I answered. "So… I heard you have romantic feelings for professor Snape…" –Said Amber. I blushed again. "Yes." –I answered honestly. "Oh Pauline, professor Snape is very hot. You are right." –Said Amber. "Oh, you also have a crush on Snape?" –I asked. "Oh, no! I have a crush on the Hufflepuff redhaired boy. You know, I have a crush on Christian." –Amber answered honestly. "Oh yeah, Christian from Hufflepuff. The one you groped once." –I said as I remembered that Amber groped Christian. "Yes, that boy." –Answered Amber. I nodded. "But, don't worry. Snape is yours, my good Slytherin friend. And it seems that Snape likes you, Pauline." –Said Amber very happily. I nodded again. Then Amber left. Amber is 5ft 5in tall, has brown long wavy hair, is born in 14 August of 1996, her middle name is Nicole, and she is an English half-blood witch. I washed my hands, and then I returned back to Snape's classroom. "I'm back!" –I said as I returned to the classroom. "What took so long, Polly?" –Asked professor Snape. "Oh… Amber talked to me." –I answered. Professor Snape nodded. Then I continued drawing some anime.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

CURSES AND EVIL THINGS

After the class, Anna and Sakura were busy, but I went with Demi Reading to see the nature outside Hogwarts, but we weren't in the Forbidden Forest, and we weren't going to that forest. "So, Pauline. You like professor Snape, right? He is awesome." –Said Demi. "Yeah, Snape is lovely and very handsome." –I answered. "Who do you like, Demi?" –I asked. "Oh, I don't know." –Said Demi. "Okay." –I answered. "This is a nice place outside Hogwarts… But tell me, what do you like about Snape the most?" –Asked Demi. "Oh, I love everything about professor Snape. He is so perfect!" –I said very happily. "Well well… You 2 greenies are here. And talking about professor Snape, huh? Also, what the fuck did you say about Loki? Isn't Loki your friend? And you are so delusional, you polar teddybear from Slytherin. Loki isn't in love with you." –Said Isadora. Isadora was being a bitch again, like always. She is also jealous, as Loki has a crush on me, but Isadora has a crush on Loki. "Isadora please, I am telling the truth. Loki has a crush on me, but I only want professor Snape." –I answered. "Yes, I know you want Snape, but you must stop talking shit about Loki, you pathetic greenie." –Said Isadora. "Isadora please, if you won't stop, I am going to—" –I said, but I suddenly saw Sakura and Anna coming. "Alright! What is going on here!?" –Said Anna. "Isadora, what are you saying to Pauline!?" –Asked Anna. "Oh, 2 more greenies… Slytherin is a house of pathetic persons, and the queen of the pathetic Slytherins is Pauline. She keeps saying shit about Loki. Pauline is very pathetic." –Said Isadora. Anna got even more angry at Isadora. "Pathetic? No, that's you. Levicorpus!" –Said Anna to Isadora. Anna levitated Isadora. "A-a-a-a-Anna! What the heck are you doing?" –Said Isadora in fear. "Expelliarmus!" –Anna threw Isadora with the spell to the water. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" –Isadora yelled in fear. Then we heard the splashing noise. Isadora fell to the water. "No one has the right to bully my friend!" –Said Anna. Anna defended me. "Thank you, Anna!" –I said to Anna. "You're welcome. You don't deserve to be bullied." –Said Anna. Then me, Sakura, Anna and Demi went back to Hogwarts for another class. Isadora got up from the water and came very late to the class, and her clothes and hair were wet because Anna threw her to the water. This time, the History of Magic class's teacher was Hans Crackleberg. "Miss Johansen, 50 points from Ravenclaw for being late." –Said professor Crackleberg to Isadora.

Later, I was hanging out with Loki in the courtyard, but I saw professor Snape yelling in a very angry way to Milica. "MISS STERN. I AM SO TIRED OF YOUR LACK OF INTELLIGENCE! 500 POINTS FROM HUFFLEPUFF!" –Yelled professor Snape to Milica. Milica went away crying. I felt sorry for Milica again, but it annoys me also that Milica is a dumb blonde. "Wow! What happened? Why is professor Snape so angry at Milica?" –Asked Loki. "Milica's lack of intelligence again… I wonder why is she such a dumb blonde." –I answered. Loki nodded. "I see. What house was she in by the way?" –Asked Loki. "Hufflepuff…" –I answered. "Okay." –Loki answered and nodded. I suddenly got a weird bad feeling. I felt like my romantic feelings for Severus Snape went away. "Oh no! What happened? I want Snape! I will never give up!" –I yelled in fear. "What? What happened, Pauline?" –Asked Loki. "Oh nevermind, I still love professor Snape if I want to to love professor Snape." –I said. I felt better because I remembered that it's real love if a person wants to love someone, but I got scared if my romantic feelings for Severus Snape went away. "Oh, okay." –Answered Loki. Loki got jealous again.

Later in the night, Loki went to see Isadora. "You wanted to see me, Isadora." –Said Loki. "Yes. Lets talk about Pauline." –Said Isadora. "Okay." –Said Loki. "Pauline has been saying that you have a crush on her. Is that true?" –Asked Isadora. "Yes, Izzy. I have a crush on Pauline. And I need her." –Said Loki. Isadora nodded. "Okay. I see. I thought Pauline was lying!" –Said Isadora. "No, Pauline is always honest. But tell me, Isadora. What do we do so I get Pauline? Also, how can I take over Hogwarts?" –Asked Loki. "I don't know. But you want to take over Hogwarts? I got an idea. Let's create an organization." –Said Isadora. "Organization?" –Asked Loki. Isadora nodded. "Okay. That sounds a good idea. But I got a lot of ideas what we can also do." –Said Loki. Then Isadora and Loki started talking about the organization and the evil stuff they are going to do. Later, the next evening, Loki and Isadora went to talk to professor Jamie Jackson about the organization and the evil ideas, and Jamie Jackson agreed. Jamie knows a woman named Gwyneth Blue, who was interested in the Death Eaters' things. Gwyneth Blue attended Hogwarts the years 1992-1999, and Gwyneth was born in November 18th of 1980, and she was sorted into Slytherin. "You want me to join this organization?" –Asked Gwyneth. Gwyneth is 5ft 6in tall, and quite overweight, but not obese, and she has black short bob haircut and pale skin, and she wears dark clothes, a lot of black eyeliner, blue lipstick, and an eyebrow piercing. Gwyneth has a crush on Jamie Jackson, but he is married, but he still cheats on his wife. I wonder what Jamie Jackson does to his children. Then Loki began his organization. "Alright, we began the organization now. You may now begin doing things. Soon Hogwarts and Pauline will be mine!" –Said Loki. Loki was laughing in an evil way.

Next day, I was testing potions with professor Snape. It was so awesome to be with Snape again. Snape is so handsome and lovely. Then we were cleaning his cauldron, some jars and bottles, as they were quite dusty. It felt amazing to clean his cauldron, the jars and bottles with him. I blushed of emotion again. "So, Pauline. Which anime series do you like?" –Asked Snape. "Oh, I like Lucky Star and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. They are fun." –I answered. Professor Snape nodded. "Oh yeah? That's nice. What do they talk about?" –Asked professor Snape. "Lucky Star tells about 4 girls and they do fun stuff, especially the bluehaired short girl. And The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya tells about a girl who is interested in paranormal things and she is funny as well. The blue haired girl and the girl from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya are just like me. They are both crazy and usually very happy, and they do things like I do." –I answered. "Alright, I see. That's great that you have some entertainment to watch." –Said professor Snape. I smiled, and he smiled too.

Then later, I met Anna. "Well, Pauline. You feel bad, can I scan you with my psychic abilities to see why do you feel bad?" –Asked Anna. "Yes. Scan me, please." –I answered. Anna nodded. "Okay, during the scan you must be silent, until I tell you when you can talk again. Okay?" –Asked Anna. "Okay." –I said. Then Anna started scanning me. She sensed something weird during the scan. "Okay, scan is done. I found out you are cursed, Pauline. Professor Jackson cursed you. He wants you to stop loving Severus Snape. Ask professor Snape to break the curse." –Said Anna. "Okay." –I answered. Then I went to professor Snape's office. I saw that professor Snape was talking with professor Crackleberg and professor Widdershins. "Professor Snape, I have something important to tell you. Oh! Widdershins! And Crackleberg!" –I said and I greeted professor Widdershins and professor Crackleberg kindly. "Hi Pauline, tell me more about the important thing." –Answered professor Snape. "I am cursed. Can you break the curse? Anna scanned me, and she found out that I am cursed." –I asked. "Sure, come here." –Said professor Snape. "Umm, we might just leave for a while. Let's talk later, Severus." –Said professor Crackleberg. "Yes, I will talk to you two later." –Said professor Snape to Crackleberg and Widdershins. Crackleberg and Widdershins left Snape's office. "Pauline, I am going to break the curse that's cast on you. It is going to hurt for a second, but don't worry, everything will feel much better after the cursebreaking." –Said professor Snape. "Okay." –I answered. "Just go a bit farther and stand there, I am going to break the curse. Don't talk until I say when you can talk." –Said professor Snape. "Okay." –I answered and nodded. Then professor Snape moved a bit farther, and pointed his wand at me. "Destructo Maledictus!" –Professor Snape cast the cursebreaking spell on me. I felt a strong pain all over my body for one second, and after the cursebreaking, I sighed a lot. "How do you feel now, Pauline?" –Asked professor Snape. "Good…" –I answered. "That's great. I think you should take a nap now." –Answered professor Snape. I nodded. "Sure. See you later." –I said. "See you later, little miss." –Said professor Snape. I went to my dormitory to take a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8:_

THE TIGER

I was on my room, with my cat Doraemon. My cat Doraemon is a Tonkinese cat. She has some psychic abilities and she is also very smart. Then suddenly I got a strange letter. The sender was anonymous, but I anyway opened it. "_Dear little Pauline. I ask you to come to a place near the Whomping Willow. Please, come today at 9 o'clock on the evening. Regards."_ –I read what the letter said. It was very mysterious. Later I went walking to the place near the whomping willow. It was 8 in the evening though. "Pauline! Where are you going?" –Asked Howard. "I got this letter that tells me to go near the Whomping Willow." –I answered. "Who sent the letter? Never trust weird letters, please." –Said Howard. "No, I will go there anyway. I know nothing bad will happen." –I answered. "What if we can come with you, Pauline?" –Asked Howard. "Okay, then come with me." –I said. Howard and Milica followed me to the place I was going. It was windy and dark outside. 

At 9 o'clock we arrived at the place. "So… I guess this is the place where I should be. The letter by the way told me to dance any dance when I am here." –I said. Then I danced, but nothing happened. "Umm… Well, I danced now… What is supposed to happen?" –I asked. "Well, I told you Pauline not to trust weird letters, so lets go back." –Said Howard. Suddenly Howard heard some soft growling. "What was that?" –Asked Howard. "What Howard, I didn't hear or see— Wait, I heard that too." –Said Milica. "P-p-p-Pauline… There is a tiger behind you few meters…" –Said Howard. "Is there a zoo near Hogwarts?" –Asked Milica. "No. But girls… RUN! RUN AWAY FROM THE TIGER!" –Yelled Howard in fear. We ran away from the tiger, but the tiger was chasing us. "Wait for me!" –I yelled in fear. The tiger was especially chasing me. Then the tiger catched me. "HOWAAARD! MILICAAA!" –I yelled in fear, the tiger was taking me, but the tiger then made me unconscious with it's paw, so I fainted. "Milica, we must go save Pauline!" –Said Howard. "Okay. But we have to tell professor Snape about this, let me send a message to Snape." –Said Milica. "No, let's do that when we are closer to Pauline and the tiger." –Said Howard. Milica nodded. Then Howard and Milica followed me and the tiger quickly. 

I was laying unconscious on the floor. I was at a certain old forgotten house near the whomping willow. A minute later, Howard and Milica arrived at this forgotten house. "Alright, Milica. I am going to send the mind letter to professor Snape." –Said Howard. Milica nodded. "_Professor Snape! We need help. We are in a forgotten house near the whomping willow, and a tiger just catched Pauline. Come quick. Regards, Howard._" –Said Howard in his mind when he was casting the mind letter spell. Professor Snape was in his office when he received the mind letter. Then professor Snape quickly ran from his office, and he was coming to save me. "Alright, lets go save Pauline." –Said Howard. Then Howard and Milica saw me lying unconscious on the floor. "Pauline. Pauline!" –Said Howard and Milica to me. I opened my eyes, and I saw them waking me up. "Guys! What happened, where am I?" –I asked in a fearful way. "Calm down, Pauline. Professor Snape is soon coming to save you." –Said Milica. "Well well, you two are here too, trying to help Pauline…" –Said professor Jackson. The tiger was actually professor Jackson. "The tiger is HIM! Professor Jackson is an animagus!" –Yelled Milica. Professor Jackson smiled. "You are right Milica… But I wonder that how come you are right this time… You are always stupid and you lack intelligence." –Said professor Jackson. Howard got very angry. "What do you want from us, professor Jackson!?" –Asked Howard. "Nothing from you. I only want to destroy Pauline's romantic feelings for professor Snape." –Said professor Jackson honestly. "No way! You shall NOT hurt Pauline!" –Howard said and pointed his wand at professor Jackson. "Expelliarmus." –Professor Jackson disarmed Howard. "Alright, you Finnish Slytherin. Say goodbye to your romantic feelings for Severus Snape." –Professor Jackson said and pointed his wand at me. "Expelliarmus!" –Professor Snape came and threw Jackson's wand on the floor by using the Expelliarmus spell. "Severus!" –I said very happily when professor Snape came. "What is going on here? EXPLAIN, EVERYBODY." –Asked professor Snape. "Oh, Severus." –Professor Jackson said and laughed. "Howard, Milica. You may go." –Said professor Snape. Howard and Milica nodded and left the house. "Pauline. Explain." –Said professor Snape. "Well, professor Jackson is actually an animagus, and he kidnapped me when he had the tiger form, and he wants to destroy my romantic feelings for you, Severus." –I explained. Professor Jackson laughed like a jerk. "YOU KNOW YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HURT HER, JAMIE?" –Yelled professor Snape. "Well, it's not okay that Pauline has romantic feelings for you, you are way too old for her. Also, Pauline is so sexy, so I want Pauline, and I want her to fall in love with me!" –Said professor Jackson. Professor Snape sighed and stared at professor Jackson in an angry way. "Severus please, why don't you go back to make some more potions!?" –Asked professor Jackson. "It is not your business, Jamie. And you shall not hurt Pauline. It is okay that Pauline loves me romantically, so leave her alone." –Said professor Snape in a very angry way to Jamie. "Pauline, you may go." –Said professor Snape. 

I was leaving the house. "NOT SO FAST, YOU LITTLE ONE!" –Yelled professor Jackson. I noticed him yelling that thing, and I started running. Jackson ran also, and again chased me. When I left the house, I was still running, but professor Jackson used his tiger animagus form again. But then I also used my polar bear animagus form, and I fought with the tiger Jackson. I was fighting very strong, and we wounded each other during the fight, but I was clearly the strongest, as polar bears are stronger than tigers. Then I threw the tiger Jackson on the ground and I wounded professor Jackson with my polar bear paws. Suddenly, professor Jackson turned into his human form again. "Pauline, stop! Hehe! Calm down, you white teddybear." –Said professor Jackson. I still gave a scratch on professor Jackson's face with my polar bear paws. "Pauline! Relax! You may love Severus!" –Said professor Jackson. Then I turned into my human form again. "Oh really? Then prove it!" –I answered very angrily. "Yes, don't worry. Have your romantic feelings for Severus. Have Severus. Bye." –Said professor Jackson. Then professor Jackson left. "This all was horrible again…" –I said. "Pauline? Are you alright?" –Asked professor Snape. I stared at professor Snape. He still had a crush on me. "Oh, yes, I am alright." –I answered. "Oh, but you got these wounds." –Said professor Snape. "Pauline, I will take you to the hospital wing. Come with me." –Said professor Snape. "Okay." –I answered. I got these stomach butterflies again, and my heart was beating fast. Then Snape took my hand and we walked to the hospital wing. It felt so romantic again that Severus Snape cared about me. Severus is the man I always dreamed of. Severus taught me to become an animagus, and I am a registered animagus, and my animagus name is Snowpaw.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Chapter 9:_

KIDNAP

Professor Snape was walking somewhere outside Hogwarts. He needed to go get something. But suddenly, 2 wizards in black robes and black masks kidnapped professor Snape. Then they locked professor Snape in a certain locked room near Hogwarts. It was a restricted section near Hogwarts. Then the wizards took off their masks, and the kidnappers were revealed to be Esko Rauttinen, a person who was a student in Durmstrang somewhere around the 80's, and professor Jamie Jackson. Esko has red thick but short hair, and green eyes, and he is 5ft 9in tall. Then Esko and professor Jackson created a reverse boggart with the form of Severus Snape, but with a very bad yandere-like personality. They commanded the reverse boggart to go to Hogwarts to teach the students, but in a wrong way. A reverse boggart is not quite a boggart, but it's still just a boggart, but a programmed one. The reverse boggart is programmed and created, but reverse boggarts never come from fears.

It was then potions class. I saw that professor Snape was acting weird, but the thing is that I didn't know yet that he was just a reverse boggart, and not the real Severus. He sometimes was very lifeless-looking. "Professor Snape, what happened, why are you acting like that?" –I asked. "That is not your business, Pauline!" –The reverse boggart answered. I suddenly got shocked and I got a bad feeling on my heart. I was about to cry. "Pauline, calm down… He's a man, sometimes men have hormone problems." –Said Sakura. The reverse boggart really hurt my feelings this whole day… I was scared if Snape stopped having a crush on me. I cried even more. "I can't believe professor Snape is being so cruel to me… What can I do now? I don't want anyone else!" –I cried. "Pauline, Snape is just having a bad day, and he'll feel soon much better. Just don't worry." –Said Anna. "Oh, are you predicting?" –I asked. "Yes, I am predicting. He'll become your boyfriend too, Pauline. Maybe he is also scared of losing you. Maybe he is jealous because a lot of guys like you." –Said Anna. I felt much better as Anna predicted better news to me. Anna is always my good friend. "Oh, thank you Anna for helping me!" –I said. "You're welcome, my friend." –Said Anna. Later in the other classes I was still ignoring the reverse boggart, but I didn't know that it was a reverse boggart pretending to be Severus Snape.

Later at 9 o'clock in the evening I was walking on the corridor alone. "Hey Pauline!" –Said Rita Lincourt. "Oh hey, Rita." –I answered. "Pauline, how are you feeling? I don't think you feel so good, and I know why. But I have to talk about it to you that what is happening." –Said Rita. Rita is one inch taller than me, and she has pale skin, blue eyes, and short platinum blonde pixie hair. Rita is a muggleborn witch from England, and she is in Ravenclaw. I remember that Rita's patronus is a cat. "Come with me, Polly." –Said Rita. I nodded. "And why is a Ravenclaw hanging out with that stupid Slytherin!?" –Said Isadora. "Isadora please, Pauline needs some help in one thing and I will help Pauline." –Said Rita. Rita is a very nice girl, and she is very helpful. "Ha! You don't deserve Pauline as your friend. I told you she is stupid. Pauline keeps talking shit about Loki and other men. She claims that men stalk her, but that is so not true!" –Said Isadora. Isadora was being jealous but a bitch again. "Please, Isadora. You are the stupid one. And we know that guys like Pauline. And Isadora, can you just go away and stop bullying Pauline?" –Asked Rita. "Pffft. Whatever. What a bad Ravenclaw you are, Rita. Being friends with a stupid green witch, instead of me, which I am in Ravenclaw too." –Said Isadora. Rita sighed. "Isadora, just because you and I are in the same house, doesn't mean we have to be friends. Also, you are a very mean girl. No one really likes you, Isadora, except Loki does like you but Loki is quite mean too." –Said Rita. "Oh, fuck you." –Isadora said and left. She walked to another direction. "Well Pauline, come with me, we need to tell you about professor Snape." –Said Rita. I nodded and I walked with Rita.

Then we arrived at a certain small room. Edward Gingold and Nigel Lanternjack were in the same room. Edward is a Scottish muggleborn wizard, and Nigel is an English halfblood wizard. "Alright, Pauline. So we are the NRE group. That blackhaired guy is Nigel Quinton Lanternjack, and that blonde guy is Edward Kenneth Gingold, and I am Margaret Laurie Lincourt, also known as Rita. We are a group that helps Hogwarts and the Hogwarts people usually, but we do help other people who are witches and wizards too. We also save wizards and witches from dangerous or bad situations. NRE means Nigel, Rita and Edward." –Rita explained. "Okay." –I answered and nodded. "So Pauline, we noticed that you were upset about professor Snape. But we have to tell one thing, but don't get scared." –Said Rita. "Okay. Tell." –I said. "Today, professor Snape wasn't really teaching us or in Hogwarts. That professor Snape who teached us today was a reverse boggart. A programmed spirit that takes the form of anyone, but has a different behavior. Reverse boggarts are usually for breaking other people's relationships and to make the real ones get fired or get bad consequences." –Rita explained. I got very shocked, and I was also scared. I was scared about the thing that professor Snape wasn't at Hogwarts, and I wondered what happened to professor Snape. "Pauline, professor Snape is kidnapped. But we CAN save him. We will identify that where is he." –Said Edward. Edward is 5ft 11in tall, and he has platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes, but Edward is a Scottish muggleborn wizard, and he is a year younger than me, so he is not in my year. "Okay…" –I answered. "But Pauline, we will go save professor Snape, but you must go fight against the reverse boggart." –Said Nigel. Nigel has black shoulder-length hair, green eyes and glasses, and he is 6ft 3in tall. "Okay. Oh hey, by the way, Nigel, are you related to Pumpkin Top, because you have the same surname?" –I asked. "Yes, I am Pumpkin Top's son." –Said Nigel. I was surprised, and excited as I met the son of a wizard celebrity. "Oh! That's great!" –I answered happily. Nigel smiled. "Alright, we have to go save professor Snape, but you go to fight against the reverse boggart, Pauline." –Said Rita. I nodded. "Yes, professor Snape will come soon to see you today, after we saved him." –Said Rita. "Okay." –I said and I went to see the reverse boggart.

Then I arrived at Snape's office, and there was the reverse boggart. "I FOUND OUT THE TRUTH. YOU ARE NOT PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE. YOU ARE A REVERSE BOGGART!" –I yelled at the reverse boggart. "Yes, you are right, Pauline. And my job was to destroy your romantic feelings for Severus. But this plan didn't work. But I will still destroy your romantic feelings." –Said the reverse boggart. "NO! Severus Snape is the man I need. And who programmed you?" –I said and asked. "Oh, I know you know who programmed me." –Said the reverse boggart. Then the reverse boggart was playing tricks on me. "Alright, I'll tell you who programmed me. It was Loki Laufeyson who programmed me." –Said the reverse boggart.

Meanwhile, the NRE group were walking outside Hogwarts, and they were going to save professor Snape. Then they heard someone yelling in distress. "Did you hear that?" –Asked Edward. "Yes, we heard that." –Said Nigel and Rita. "The screams are coming from that locked room!" –Said Rita. The NRE group ran to the locked room. "Alohomora!" –Nigel used a spell to open the door of the locked room, and they saw professor Snape in the room. "Oh my goodness, thank you for saving me, you three Ravenclaws." –Said professor Snape.

"Now Pauline… Say goodbye to your romantic feelings for Severus. Oops! This isn't working." –Said the reverse boggart. The reverse boggart was about to disappear and going automatically back to the place where the reverse boggart came from. "PAULINE! Are you alright? What is happening here!?" –Professor Snape came to his office and said. Then me and professor Snape were watching the reverse boggart going automatically back to the place where the reverse boggart came from. Then the reverse boggart returned to the place where it came from. "Pauline. Are you alright?" –Asked professor Snape. "Yes… Thank goodness you are alright professor Snape. And you know, the reverse boggart who pretended to be you was being very mean to me. I thought you stopped liking me, but I found out it was just a reverse boggart, and not you." –I said. "Pauline… I would never stop liking you. You are very cute, and I want you." –Said professor Snape. I got shocked because professor Snape told me he wants me. "Professor Snape, what do you mean?" –I asked. I was very excited. "Pauline. I have romantic feelings for you, and I want to be your boyfriend." –Said professor Snape. I got shocked again, but I got very happy. I smiled, and he smiled back. Then professor Snape and I kissed each other for the first time of our lives. It was the best moment of my life. "Pauline, do you want to be my girlfriend?" –Asked professor Snape. "Yes." –I answered. Then Snape and I kissed each other again. "Well, I have to go now back to the dormitory. I need some sleep." –I said. "Yes, you should go to sleep now." –Said professor Snape. "Good night." –I said. "Good night, Polly." –Said professor Snape to me. I left the office and I went to my dormitory.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10:_

LOKI'S ORGANIZATION

Today is a happy day. I went to a sushi bar with Anna and Sakura at Hogsmeade. "Happy love life to you, Pauline!" –Said Anna and Sakura. We were eating good sushi. I ate my favorite sushi. My favorite sushi is the salmon avocado roll, and I also ate some agedashi tofu. All this food I ate are delicious. "So Pauline, now you are with professor Snape. Congratulations!" –Said Anna. I nodded happily. "Oh, I am so happy now…" –I said. Anna was eating some spicy tuna sushi and noodles, and Sakura had a plate of different types of sushi and ate some noodle soup. Later after we ate the sushi, we ordered some delicious dessert. We ordered 1 piece of cauldron cake for each of us, so we ordered 3 pieces of cauldron cake. Then when we were eating the dessert, we were still talking. "So, professor Snape thinks that you look like Lily, right?" –Asked Sakura. "Yes. And Lily was Harry Potter's mother, right?" –I asked. "Yes. Yes, she was." –Answered Anna. Then after we ate the dessert and paid all the food, we went back to Hogwarts. "It was quite fun to celebrate Pauline's love life in a sushi restaurant." –Said Anna. "Oh, thank you!" –I answered and smiled. "Yes. But Pauline, I recommend that you go see professor Snape. I bet he misses you." –Said Sakura. "You are right. I am going to see professor Snape." –I answered. "Yup. See you later, Polly." –Said Anna and Sakura to me. "See you." –I answered.

Then I was going to professor Snape's office. 2 minutes later, I arrived at professor Snape's office. I knocked the door. "Come in." –Said professor Snape. "Hi sweetie. How are you?" –I greeted and asked. "Hi baby, I am good, what about you?" –Asked professor Snape. "Oh I am good too… Thinking about you." –I said. "Oh, I am thinking about you too! Come closer, Pauline." –Said professor Snape. I went closer to professor Snape, and we kissed and hugged. "I love you Severus…" –I said. "I love you too, Pauline." –Said professor Snape. Then we stared at each other, and we smiled. Then professor Snape started snogging me, and I snogged him back. We were snogging very passionately. Then he started kissing my neck a lot. "Severus, are you sure about this?" –I asked. "Yes. Are you?" –Said professor Snape. I nodded, and we kept kissing. During this thing, Snape started undressing me. I was a bit scared but excited about this. I was expecting for this to happen. He caressed my hourglass body, and he then started fondling me. "Oh, Sev." –I moaned softly. We were preparing each other for the intercourse also. It felt so good that Snape was touching me. I touched Snape too. It was so amazing. Then he made me sit on his table and he put his condom on, and we started having the intercourse. This is the thing what I also dreamed about. I was moaning of pleasure, as we had the intercourse. "Ohh, Snape." –I moaned softly. Professor Snape had a sexy small potbelly, and his lower body was hairy. He also had some chest hair, but his chest was muscular. "Ohh Pauline." –Moaned professor Snape. He was also moaning of pleasure. This was really romantic, and also sexy. Later after this, we put our clothes back. "Oh this was amazing, Pauline." –Said professor Snape. "I know… I love you." –I said. "I love you too, little miss." –Said professor Snape to me. I smiled. "Yup, but I have to go now to the class." –I said. "Yes, don't be late." –Said professor Snape. I nodded. "See you later, baby." –I said. "See you later, baby." –Said professor Snape. Then I went to the class that I was going to have next.

Later, after the classes, I was hanging out with Loki in the courtyard. "Well. How is it going with old Snape, Pauline?" –Asked Loki. "Oh, everything goes perfect with Snape. I am so happy to be with professor Snape now." –I said. "Okay, that's great…" –Said Loki. Loki was jealous again, but he was still planning something evil again. "_Not for much longer, Pauline… Soon you'll be just mine._" –Said Loki on his mind. "Eh, Loki? Is everything alright?" –I asked. "Oh! D-d-d-don't worry about me! Everything is alright! Heheh. Heheh. Heheh." –Said Loki in a neurotic way. I wondered why Loki was acting so weird today. "Oh, okay." –I answered. "Well, Polly. I have to go now. See you later, little one." –Said Loki. Then Loki left, and I couldn't say bye or see you later because he went so quickly. He was acting very weird today. Then I stood up, and I was very confused. "Hey Pauline!" –Said Rita. The NRE group came. "What are you worried about? May we help you? We can always help you." –Asked Rita. "Oh, well… Loki is acting really weird, but I don't think I need help this time." –I answered. "Oh. I see. But we can help you if you want. We are not busy." –Said Rita. "Oh, okay. Well… I wonder why Loki is acting really weird today." –I said. "Okay, we'll see what is happening." –Said Rita. "Thank you." –I answered. "You're welcome." –Said Rita. Then the NRE group left.

Later at 9 o'clock on the evening, I was walking on the corridors, I was searching for Loki, but then I saw an open door. I wondered what was in that room. "Hello? Anyone here?" –I asked loud. I kept walking to the room, and I saw someone standing there, but I didn't see his face. He had a green long jacket and it had some metal on it. "Excuse me? Who are you?" –I asked. Then he turned around, and I saw that he was Loki. I got surprised. "Loki? What are you doing here?" –I asked. "Well, think about it, Pauline." –Said Loki. "Oh, you're a reverse boggart." –I said. I thought it was a reverse boggart. "Oh no, I am the real Loki Laufeyson." –Said Loki. He was actually the real Loki, and not a reverse boggart. "But, Loki? Why are you so angry at me? I thought we are friends." –I answered. "Yeah, we were friends, but you have to decide now if you become my girlfriend or I remove your romantic feelings for Severus." –Said Loki. "What!? NO WAY! I belong to Severus Snape!" –I yelled. "No, Pauline. You belong to me." –Said Loki. "Alright, you want to fight? Then lets fight!" –I said and pointed my want at Loki. "Expelliarmus." –Loki threw me by using a spell. "Loki, please! I don't understand why are you so mean to me!" –I said. "Pauline, you know why. And I must tell you another thing also." –Said Loki. "What is it?" –I asked. "We are not alone here. I have an organization, and my followers are here too. And we will take over Hogwarts." –Said Loki. "NO! HOGWARTS IS NOT YOURS!" –I yelled. "FOLLOWERS! Show up!" –Demanded Loki. Then came 3 people with masks and robes. "Who are they!?" –I asked. "Followers. Take off your hoods and masks." –Demanded Loki. The followers of Loki were professor Jamie Matthew Jackson, Gwyneth Blue, and Isadora Eivor Johansen. "Professor Jackson? Isadora?" –I asked and wondered. "Yes, Pauline. I really think you should be with Loki. And I know Loki likes you, Pauline. I was just jealous. But you belong to Loki." –Said Isadora. Isadora was mean again and she doesn't respect my feelings. "And who is that fat woman?" –I asked. "Fat woman you say? How rude, Pauline. That woman is Gwyneth Amaranta Blue." –Said Loki. "Ugh. I need to go now." –I said, and I tried to left the room. "JAMIE! Block her way!" –Demanded Loki. Then I was running, but professor Jackson turned into his tiger form again, and came in front of me. Then Gwyneth was pointing me with her wand, and professor Jackson grabbed me and held me, and I couldn't escape. "Please, let me go… Don't abuse me." –I said. "Oh Pauline… You are mine now." –Said Loki. Loki grabbed my chin and creeped me out again. "I love professor Snape." –I said. "Yes, I know you love professor Snape. But doesn't professor Snape love Harry Potter's mother named Lily Evans?" –Asked Loki. "No. I love Pauline." –Said professor Snape. Professor Snape came to the room. "Severus!" –I yelled of happiness. "What is going on here? LET PAULINE GO NOW, JAMIE!" –Yelled professor Snape. Then professor Jackson let me go, and I ran close to Snape. "Jamie, you won't get any more warnings, and your career at Hogwarts is NOW OVER! Leave Hogwarts NOW!" –Yelled professor Snape. Then professor Jackson left the room. "And why is Gwyneth Blue here?" –Asked professor Snape. "Umm, well… She is my follower. And Isadora is my follower too. And Jamie Jackson is also my follower, and I got few other followers too." –Explained Loki. "Miss Johansen. Go back to your dormitory. I am lowering 50000 thousand points from Ravenclaw." –Said professor Snape. Isadora nodded, and left the room. "EXPLAIN THIS ALL, MISTER LAUFEYSON!" –Yelled professor Snape at Loki. Professor Snape was pointing his wand at Loki. "Well, professor Snape. I created this organization named Loki's Organization and I want to take over Hogwarts, and I want Pauline as my girlfriend and wife." –Explained Loki. "YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE, LAUFEYSON. HOGWARTS WILL NEVER BE TAKEN OVER, AND PAULINE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! DETENTION FOR YOU, MISTER LAUFEYSON. AND DESTROY YOUR ORGANIZATION, LAUFEYSON!" –Yelled professor Snape. "Fine." –Said Loki. Then Loki left the room. "Pauline, are you alright?" –Asked professor Snape. "Oh, I am alright. Thank you for saving me, Severus." –I answered. "You're welcome, Pauline." –Professor Snape said. I gave a kiss on professor Snape's cheek, and then professor Snape and I kissed each other.


	11. Chapter 11

_ Chapter 11:_

SUMMER HOLIDAY BEGINS

It was the last month of school. Summer holiday begins tomorrow. I was walking in the courtyard alone again. I enjoy walking alone sometimes. I saw that professor Crackleberg and professor Widdershins were laughing and talking in a happy way. Then professor Crackleberg and professor Widdershins kissed each other.  
Professor Crackleberg and professor Widdershins started having a relationship. Widdershins is really beautiful, and she has dark blue eyes, a long blonde ponytail,  
and she is one inch taller than me, and she is quite skinny, and her middle name is Marie. Her patronus is a lynx, and her boggart is a random witch hunter. She is from the Ravenclaw house, and she is very smart and kind. Professor Jackson got fired from Hogwarts because he was very cruel to me and other students. 

One day was the last day of school, and then the summer holidays begin. We were at the Great Hall. "So, today is the last day of school, and then we go to summer vacation. This year seemed to go well, and now we have the House Cup. This year, Gryffindor did great work, and got good grades. 100000 points to Gryffindor." –Said professor Snape. Professor Snape is the headmaster of Hogwarts. Gryffindor yelled of happiness. "Hufflepuff was again very nice to everybody. 50000 points to Hufflepuff." –Said professor Snape. Then Hufflepuff yelled of happiness. "3 students from Ravenclaw helped people very good, and saved me. 50000 points to Ravenclaw!" –Said professor Snape. "Then… Slytherin was this year very brave, and happy. 1 Slytherin fought against a programmed reverse boggart, and all the Slytherins were brave… 200000 points to Slytherin!" –Said professor Snape. "Alright, the winner this year is… SLYTHERIN!" –Said professor Snape. Our house won the House Cup. I was so happy. 

Then I went to pack my things up and then I went to the Hogwarts Express with Anna and Sakura. Loki was sitting somewhere else, but I wasn't Loki's friend now, as Loki was cruel to me. During the summer vacation days I still saw Severus Snape, because Severus and I are having a romantic relationship. 

Today it's a nice sunny summer day, and I visited professor Snape. "Hey baby. Come in. How are you by the way?" –Asked professor Snape. "Hi sweetie. I am good. What about you?" –I said and asked. "Oh, I am good. Always thinking about you." –Said professor Snape. "Oh. I love you Severus!" –I answered very happily. "I love you too, Pauline." –Said professor Snape. I was very happy. Then professor Snape and I kissed each other again. Today professor Snape cooked good food. He cooked some delicious tomato soup for starters, and for main course some cheese ravioli with my favorite mushroom pasta sauce, and for dessert he made some delicious strawberry and whipped cream cake. Professor Snape is a very good cook. 

Meanwhile, professor Jackson met Gwyneth Blue, and Gwyneth and Jackson fell in love with each other. What a villain couple are professor Jackson and Gwyneth. 

During summer holidays, professor Snape and I were planning some trip to Finland. Professor Snape wanted to meet my family. "Pauline, lets buy the airplane tickets to Finland." –Said Snape. Professor Snape was using his wizard PC to buy the tickets. Then a week later, we packed our bags and suitcases and we went to Helsinki, my home city in Finland. We went with a wizard airplane, not with a muggle airplane. We arrived at Helsinki's wizard airport in Tähtikorpi, a wizard village near Helsinki. Then we took a taxi from the muggle city near Helsinki, and we went to my mom's home. My dad, mom and sister were at my mom's home. I presented Severus Snape to my dad, mom and sister. Then me and professor Snape were in Finland for one month. One day came the moment when Severus and I had to return to Britain, as we only had to be in Finland for one month. The summer vacations still continued, until school starts again. 

The end.


End file.
